


Loyalty

by unmeiboy



Category: AKB48 & Related Fandoms, Japanese Actor RPF, NMB48
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, F/F, Mirrors, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 17:51:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8254904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unmeiboy/pseuds/unmeiboy
Summary: Kawaei expects it even before it happens; when she's told to kneel in front of the bed, to stand on her knees and put her arms on her bed.





	

Kawaei expects it even before it happens; when she's told to kneel in front of the bed, to stand on her knees and put her arms on her bed. Still it surprises her when it strikes her naked back, she gasps at the sting, and she just knows that Sayaka has a smug smile on her face, knows that more is to come. She anticipates it.

She starts at the top of her back with a few quick whips, and Kawaei barely moves, only the hitch of her breath showing that it's affecting her. Then a single strike further down, over her ass, and she jumps a little, makes some kind of weak sound; a sound that puts a small smile on Sayaka's face. It hurts more there, she knows it, her smooth skin so sensitive, and for now she leaves it like that, lets the light red marks take form while she lets the whip come down on her shoulder blade next. Once, twice, not so hard, just to let her know what she's planning to do; the third time the whip has more force behind it, makes a sound in the air as it snaps against her. This time she lets out a sound along with the gasp she can't help. Not loud, just a quick, bright moan, but she still doesn't move, neither towards nor away from the pain.

“You regret it now don't you? That you took off the necklace.” Sayaka holds a flat, neutral tone as she speaks, punctuates the sentences with a harsher strike, and this time Kawaei gasps audibly, as if whimpers are mixed into her breath. Her dark locks shake enough to fall forward and bare her shoulders as she nods. Her regretful acting doesn't fool Sayaka though; she can see how the muscles in her thighs tense at every strike, knows that they don't do so because of any kind of pain.

It's a simple punishment, really. Kawaei had been wearing the necklace they have picked together, the one that only Sayaka is allowed to put on and take off unless she gets specific permission. And she had broken that single rule, had taken it off without even asking if it was okay. So now she has to take the consequences.

She does, too. As the whips grow stronger she grows louder too; she never screams, but it definitely hurts more the further they get. Normally she would get numb and be able to take more, but this time Sayaka keeps switching places, lets welts rise in one place before she goes back to them. By the time she stops there's angry red strikes all across Kawaei's back, but despite all the high-pitched whimpered moans she's not protesting. Because she likes it, she likes the punishment, likes it when Sayaka stands above her and makes her _feel_ that she has done something wrong.

But it's enough for now, and Sayaka takes the whip in her left hand instead, lets it hang along her bare legs as she squats next to Kawaei. She slides a hand down her ass, between her legs, laughs into her hair as she slips a finger inside her, then finds her ear with her lips.  
“Bad girl. I whip you raw and you're soaking wet. Desperate, aren't you?” She bites her earlobe, earns a small whimper but judging by how she clenches around Sayaka's finger, it's not a sound of displeasure. Tormentingly slowly she pushes that single finger in and out, amused by how Kawaei squirms, by how her juices stick to Sayaka as well, before they drip down, in long, transparent strings.  
“You want me to get the toys?” Again Kawaei nods quickly, just as expected. Immediately Sayaka pulls her hand away, wipes it on a buttcheek, then strikes her already striped back with the whip again. “Do you deserve that, though? You just wanna come, don't you?”

It sounds like Kawaei wants to protest, but what could have been words end up as a long whine, perhaps the loudest one so far, but it's all as it's supposed to be. It should hurt now, especially as her skin is red and sensitive where the leather hit her particularly hard; getting the whip struck on top of that is not at all as easy to take as the first dozen times. But then Sayaka drops the whip to the floor, puts a hand on the back of Kawaei's head, tangles fingers with her hair to pull her around and backwards as she pushes down, makes her sit down on her knees next to the bed. Sayaka steps closer, until she's standing right in front of her, just watches as Kawaei leans in, cheek against her thigh, rubs a little and it's kind of as adorable as it's hot, the soft touch so close to where her panties start. It earns her a couple of gentle strokes to her head before Sayaka sets two fingers under her chin, forces her to look up instead.  
“Come.”

More pressure under her chin and she rises up, wincing a little since she's been on her knees for so long now, and although she tries to avoid eye-contact it's easy to see how turned on she is. Her nipples are untouched yet hard, her cheeks flushed and she has a hand unconsciously stroking along the inside of her own thigh, knowing she's not allowed to touch herself directly. Sayaka tells her to walk and she obeys, until she gets stopped in front the full body mirror.  
“Look at yourself. Touch your breasts while you wait.”

Kawaei isn't sure what she's waiting for. Maybe Sayaka really did go to get the toys? Or perhaps she has a surprise for her. She does that sometimes. No matter what it is she is waiting for she has an order to follow, brings her hands up to her chest, eyes on herself in the mirror. She hums at the first gentle touch she gives herself, soft fingers feeling great against her nipples, and seeing it happen makes it even better. It's not like she's narcissistic; she's not that confident about her body, that's not the hot part of it. It's the embarrassment, being told to do something she wouldn't think of if she was on her own, and to obey, to silently admit how needy she is.

Knowing Sayaka won't mind she lifts one of her hands to her mouth, parts them to slip her tongue out against the fingertips that rest against her lower lip. She sighs lightly at the sensation, wet warmth against her skin, feels it send sparks of arousal downwards as she leaves her mirror-self's breasts to glance at her face, cheeks pink as she pushes her fingers inside her mouth. Just a couple centimeters, just enough that she can suck on them, cover them with saliva, and god, does it look dirty. Kawaei does it all for Sayaka, but Sayaka isn't even looking at her right now, and there she is, getting herself worked up by watching as she plays with her own body.

“Good girl,” Sayaka purrs from behind her, just before she comes into view through the mirror. There's rope in her hands, and something jumps inside Kawaei. In anticipation. Being restrained comes with a great thrill for her, she likes it, especially with the ropes because there's so much Sayaka can do with them. Maybe she's not doing anything particularly complicated tonight, though, since she stands right in front of her, blocks the sight of the mirror, and grabs Kawaei by the wrists, pulls the hands from her breasts before she starts tying them together. There's something odd about the way she ties her up tonight, how she purposefully uses just the end of the rope and leaves the rest of it on the floor; especially odd since she doesn't move on to another part of her body.  
“Hmm. Get down on your knees.” A light pressure on her shoulder accompanies the words, and Kawaei is sinking downwards until she has her legs bent underneath herself. There she waits, glances up at Sayaka as she starts gathering the rope in her hands.

The surprise is revealed by the next thing she does. She tosses the rope up towards the ceiling; not the whole length comes back down, and Kawaei follows it with her eyes until she reaches the ceiling.

A hook. The rope is hanging on a hook. Another toss and the rope is looped around it, and Sayaka starts pulling on it. Kawaei knows where this is going when her wrists get lifted above her head. They don't stop until her arms are stretched upwards, until she has to stand up on her knees. She's not sure for how long she'll be able to keep the position, but she knows Sayaka will notice when it gets too much. She's not scared.

Kawaei can't see exactly what Sayaka does when she pulls the rope to the closest wall, but assumes she's tying it to a second installation when she becomes unable to move her arms entirely. It feels like the blood in her arms is rushing downwards, and it probably is, but she's not afraid of it. Instead she puts her focus back on the mirror, takes in the sight of herself restrained. Arms stretched out and tied together, then to the ceiling; her own eyes dark under the fringe that has fallen in front of them. Her face is still pink and her nipples hard, and she feels hot and wet between her legs, feels a string of that warm substance drip onto her leg. The muscles in her thighs tighten and release on their own accord, stimulating her clitoris because her body wants it so badly now, wants to come and she can't bring herself to stop it.  
“If you don't behave, I'll have to make it harder for you. Okay?” Sayaka doesn't ask for permission; she is checking for understanding. And Kawaei nods. She is going to behave. “Wait here.” For a second Kawaei parts her lips to comment on the command, that she couldn't leave even if she wanted to, but she shuts them again, continues studying her own reflection. She twists a little to the side and sees a red stripe along her side; a welt from the whipping. A surge of arousal runs through her body at the sight of it, and maybe Sayaka sees it, because she's smiling when she approaches again.  
“I brought you some toys.” She lays them out on the floor in front of the mirror; an egg, a middle size vibrator, and a wand massager. “Which one do you want?”

She knows what she wants, feels herself clenching for it at the thought, but if she says it, she isn't going to get it straight away.  
“Whichever you want to give me.”  
“Mm, obedient, aren't you. Learned your lesson?” Sayaka squats in front of her, eyes narrowed but in a mischievous way rather than angry. When Kawaei nods she leans in, captures her lips in a gentle kiss, cups one of her breasts while her other hand slides down to a thigh. The sleeve of her white shirt is cool when it brushes Kawaei's skin, calming her nerves at the same time as it teases, but Sayaka hooks it up a bit before she slides her hand in between her legs. She's still dripping wet, clitoris swollen and sensitive; her thighs tense visibly at the tiniest touch. The high-pitched little moans she gives as Sayaka flicks a finger back and forth over her nub are nothing but desperate, and Sayaka catches them with her own lips in a kiss that has developed into a lot more open-mouthed than it had started.

Two fingers slide inside with ease, and Sayaka slips a third in with them after only a couple strokes. For a second she wants to call her out on being easy, but she bites it back for now; she knows Kawaei loves the whipping, even though it hurts towards the end. Or perhaps because it hurts towards the end. It still makes for a punishment, because it does leave marks and it's not all pleasure, but that she likes it so much makes it a lot of fun for Sayaka. So she doesn't tease her for being easy.  
“Too bad I didn't bring a bigger one. You could probably take it, huh?” Sayaka has a mocking tone in her voice, does it on purpose as she pulls her fingers away and reaches for the vibrator. It's not like she couldn't go and get one, the rest of the toys are in their box right by the bed. She just doesn't want to.  
“Yeah,” Kawaei agrees, more breath than not.  
Sayaka places a kiss on her cheek, then leans away to make room for the vibrator she has in her hand. “Suck on it first, will you?” She pushes it to Kawaei's lips, which part for it at the pressure and her eyes close as she takes the tip of it inside.

While the vibrator disappears centimeter by centimeter into Kawaei's mouth Sayaka pushes two fingers back inside her, enjoys the sounds she makes around the toy, less high-pitched now that she only gets stimulation on the inside.  
“Do you know what that reminds me of?” Sayaka isn't expecting an answer, but can see on the way her eyes open quickly that Kawaei knows exactly what she's talking about. “Bet you would've liked to suck him.”

There had been a guy once. A friend, Sayaka had told her, someone who was good with his hands and tongue, who respected them as a couple even if he was part of their game. It was only a one time thing, but Kawaei had been curious and Sayaka agreed, brought said guy into her bedroom. There had been no harder playing that time, just a threesome, and it had been great. Kawaei never put her mouth on him; an agreement they had made, but Sayaka still likes to tease that she would have liked it. She had had him inside though, hot and hard, thrusting, and while it had been good, it wasn't the best thing about it. What had been better was that stimulation while giving head to Sayaka, her hand caressing her head while she had done her best to lick at her. Hooded eyes looking down at her, arousal visible in them, the grip on her hair hinting at her approaching orgasm, and damn, she has probably never looked as turned on as she did that time.

“You'd want to get fucked like that again, wouldn't you?” Sayaka's words awaken her from her memories, but she doesn't nod to answer. She wouldn't say no, but it's not something she feels that she needs. If there's anything she needs, Sayaka has already proved that she can give it to her. As the toy gets pulled from her mouth she doesn't say anything either, only bites into her lip as she watches Sayaka lower the vibrator, then lets her eyes flutter shut when she rubs it against her sensitive clitoris. Kawaei jumps when the vibrator is turned on, not yet inside her but so close, now rubbing and vibrating against her and her hips move towards it.  
“Now, I want you to stay still.” Sayaka's voice is the exact opposite of everything Kawaei is; calm, composed as she holds the toy steady with one hand, slides the other from her cheek to her collarbones, traces her throat with her thumb but puts no pressure on it. “Can you do that?”  
Kawaei thinks the opposite of what she says. “Yes.”

Sayaka moves the toy, first turns it off, then strokes along Kawaei's wet lips with the tip of it, doesn't stop it when it sinks inside her but lets go quickly and gravity has it slipping out. Which has Kawaei's body so disappointed that she whines without remembering wanting to do so, but Sayaka never said she had to stay silent anyway. And that's good, because the next time she feels the toy pushing into her it stays, starts moving back and forth into her and she moans, then she looks down and sees Sayaka's wrist moving as she works the vibrator into her, and moans again. She feels her body trying to move towards it, as if trying to ride the toy, but the rope disables her, digs into her wrists and she ends up just shaking when Sayaka angles it perfectly and turns the vibrations back on.  
“Don't pull,” she whispers against Kawaei's cheek, like she doesn't know she can't help it. Like she isn't aware that she's getting closer and closer to the orgasm she has been longing for and that the pleasure is overriding the pain in her wrists. But of course she knows, can read Kawaei's body like an open book, goes faster with the toy now that her legs are quivering. “I'll count down from five. I want you to come before I reach zero.”  
“Mh.” Kawaei nods, eyes closed and her lower lip between her teeth, only letting it go when she really needs to breathe, short breaths accompanied by moans that would reveal her state to anyone within close distance.  
“Five... Four...” She speeds up again and Kawaei mewls before all the muscles in her thighs seem to tighten. “Three...” There's resistance now, Sayaka assumes it's her insides squeezing around the toy creating it, and very well, as she speaks the next number Kawaei is coming with a high-pitched moan, body twitching with every wave of pleasure.

She lets her ride it out before she pulls the vibrator away, places it on the floor; when Kawaei opens her eyes again she blushes at how she sees it glistening with her fluids. She doesn't notice that Sayaka has simply replaced it with a different toy until there's fingers against her hole again, easily pushing an item inside her.  
“It's your turn to please.” Sayaka dangles the wireless remote to the egg in front of Kawaei's face as she rises to stand up in front of her, turns it on to low vibrations before she continues. “If you do well, I'll turn it up. You'll get the other toy too, if you do really well.” As she speaks she pulls her black panties down her legs, ignores how wet they have become, just leaves them on the floor before she steps forward.

Kawaei is easily motivated, not that she would have to be when she understands that Sayaka wants her to do exactly what she thought it would be. There's a hand on her head and that's all she needs to part her lips and lean forward as far as the ropes will allow her. Her tongue is already poking out when Sayaka takes another small step towards her, and she flicks it out against her as soon as she's within reach. Her wet folds are hot and easy to spread even without hands; it helps that Sayaka tilts her hips into an angle where Kawaei can suck on her clitoris, then switch to push her tongue past her entrance, lick along her lips and repeat. Sayaka responds to everything with moans and gasps and groans, with tightening and releasing the grip she has on her hair; when Kawaei flicks her tongue against her clit faster she seems to remember the remote control and ups the vibrations to medium. It's hard to tell if it's really a reward or not, because while it feels good it makes it hard for Kawaei to concentrate, but she knows how to please Sayaka by now. The right touches are programmed into her mind and it's not long before Sayaka is grinding against her face, leaves Kawaei's soft skin sticky as she keeps getting closer. That she turns the vibrating egg up to the highest level serves as a warning that she's coming soon, but the initial vibrations make Kawaei's eyes shut and her lips part wider in a loud, whimpered kind of moan.

The harsh tug on her hair forces her to focus on her task, and she does her best even though her legs are shaking, the rope is digging into her wrists now, and Sayaka comes against her lips; her moans are a reward itself to Kawaei, her brain conditioned into knowing it means she has done well, that she'll get her relief too, to the point where it nearly feels like she is getting physical stimulation out of it. It takes another couple of minutes before she does, until Sayaka squats in front of her again, kisses her as she slides fingertips down her abdomen, to her clitoris. With the toy still vibrating inside of her it only takes some rubbing for her to be pushed over the edge, and Sayaka stops trying to kiss her as she whimpers, moans and quivers.

“Stay still,” Sayaka whispers as she pulls the toy out, then slowly stands up while she strokes along Kawaei's arms up to her wrists, unties her and pulls her to her feet. She keeps an arm around her waist, holds her close because she's unsteady, always is when they have been playing, but the bed is close and it's not too difficult to get her into it. Sayaka finally rids herself of her plain white shirt and the bra underneath it, crawls into bed next to her, kisses her gently.  
“I'll keep the necklace on,” Kawaei mumbles, still a little out of it, twirling a finger around a strand of Sayaka's black hair.  
“Good.” She pulls her closer, then tries to pull the covers up over them with one hand; she fails and sits up halfway to do it properly. “Did anyone ever ask about it?”  
“Hmm?” Kawaei looks at her and Sayaka feels a familiar buzz of feelings mixed with delayed arousal inside herself when she sees the remaining dizziness in her eyes. “Oh, the necklace?”  
“What do you say when they do?”  
“That my partner gave it to me. If it's someone I can tell that I have a partner. Otherwise I just say it's my favorite necklace.”  
Sayaka strokes down her side, just a soft, teasing touch and Kawaei shivers. “Is it your favorite necklace?”  
“Hmm.” It sounds like she hesitates, but there's mischievousness and warmth in her eyes. “Well. I did get it from my favorite person.”


End file.
